1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosure for electronic circuit cards that provides modular expandability.
2. Description of the Related Art
As telecommunications networks expand, it is necessary to expand the networking equipment that supports such networks. Currently, customers are required to choose whether they want to spend more up-front and buy a larger system, which will leave room for future growth, or save on initial cost and buy a small system that is not expandable. When the need to expand a small system arises, the customer must purchase a separate system that requires its own common circuit cards (management and line units). The common circuit cards are often the bulk of the cost of a small system. In addition to having to spend more for the total system than if they had opted for a larger system to begin with, the customer must now manage multiple separate units rather than one.
An additional problem with current systems relates to the connectors on such systems. Current systems typically provide only one or two types of connectors pre-installed into the backplane. In order for a customer to use a different type of connector, they would have to purchase a different product entirely.
A need arises for a way for a customer to purchase a low cost system up-front, but still allow for growth without the need to purchase additional common circuit cards such as the management and line unit cards. In addition, a need arises for a way for a customer to utilize a variety of different connector types.